


I Thought I Had Lost You Forever

by hirusen



Series: Detroit: Deviant Tales [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Developing Relationship, Deviants (Detroit: Become Human), Family, Family Feels, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Hugs, Jericho (Detroit: Become Human), Jericho Crew (Detroit: Become Human) as Family, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Peaceful Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Protectiveness, Reunions, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 04:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17780369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirusen/pseuds/hirusen
Summary: It was a face Simon didn't think he'd ever see again, but he's glad he did; he's just not sure how the rest of Jericho will react to it.





	I Thought I Had Lost You Forever

**Author's Note:**

> So, I liked that we don't really know anything about Simon's background, and I wanted to play around with it! ^^

They had just returned from their heist at the warehouse to retrieve spare parts and blue blood, Thirium pumps beating nearly out of control from the nerves they felt. Markus had just finished up his speech, rallying their fellow androids into a more hopeful state of mind. It was a moment of peace before they began tending to their injured and dying. Josh was quick to organize who needed to be treated first, making sure no more of their people died while they were in the safety of Jericho. There was a few more faces when they returned, one of the others telling Simon that at least four or five more had made their way to Jericho while they were away.

North was staring at Markus for a moment, awe on her face and he couldn't really blame her; he did manage to steal an entire truckload of spare parts and blue blood for their people. Lucy was helping out too, her soft song ringing out, soothing those who were still scared and lost. About three hours later, their people were in good enough shape that none of them needed to worry about shutting down, Markus, Simon, North, and Josh making their way up to the top deck to converse about their success.

"I still can't believe we did that." "Yes, but we did it Josh. No one got hurt, we got what we were after, and we returned with more than we hoped." North turned to face Markus then. "Your little gamble really paid off." "I'm just glad it did." There was a moment of silence before they heard someone climbing the steps to the cabin of the ship where they were. They turned in time to see a young man, with tan skin and short black hair, appearing no older than 15, appearing in the doorway. His mismatched hazel and gold eyes growing wide as they stayed on Simon, who was looking equally surprised.

"...Simon? Is... Is that you?" "Raven? What are you doing here?" "You know him?" North asked as Raven took a couple of steps forward, still in shock at seeing Simon. Simon didn't say anything, just nodded his head. He was still trying to process what was even happening. "I-I had saw the Cyberlife truck and I followed it here. I...I had an idea of, why it was taken here, but..." A smile weakly broke onto Raven's lips. "...You're alive." He then rushed forward, hugging Simon tightly, who returned it just as strongly. "You're okay! Oh, I've been so worried about you!" "I have been too. Is everything going okay at home?" Raven's shoulder's dropped a little at the question.

North, being just a little curious on why she's never seen someone like Raven in Jericho before, did a scan of him. Her near growl got everyone's attention.

"He's human?!"

The air seemed to freeze in Simon's lungs.

Reacting on instinct, he quickly pulled Raven behind him, arms spread wide and his stance protective. "What are you doing, Simon?! He could expose us!" North growled, taking a step forward, but in a shock to the others, he glared daggers at North. "Take another step towards him, and I swear to rA9 I will rip your heart out." The cold words made her still. "...Simon? What's going on?" Markus gently asked, hands raised to show he wasn't a threat in this moment. Simon took a slow, deep breath, letting his shoulders and arms drop a little when he felt Raven's hand on his arm. "Raven is the son of the family I used to belong to. He's also the reason that I was able to finally open my eyes."


End file.
